Abducted
by phantomgirl259
Summary: AU. A billionaire named Vladimir Masters kidnaps a new born boy named Danny Fenton from Amity Park hospital to get back at the man who ruined his life and raises the child as is he was his own son...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was a cloudy yet warm afternoon in the quiet town of Amity Park.

A an armoured RV drove up to the prison and pulled up just outside the gate of the prison so the security guard could identify who the driver was. It was Jackson Fenton, or just Jack for short.

He was a 51 years old with short, black hair with greys in it and bright blue eyes.

He wore a black and orange hazmat suit. His face was expressionless as he rolled down his window to address the officer that came up to him. "Hello, my name is Jackson Fenton and I am here to see Vladimir Masters." He said in a calm tone.

"He know you're coming?" The officer asked.

"No." Jack replied. "Park over there, I'll put you through security." The officer said. Jack nodded and drove into the prison parking lot. As he walked into the prison building Jack thought back on the past 24 years and how Vladimir Masters ruined his and his family's life...


	2. Miracle

**C** **hapter 1: Miracle**

The date was September 29 1996.

The time was 10:30 in the morning. At the Amity Park Hospital a then 24 year old Madelyn Fenton or just Maddie came rolling in with her husband a then 27 Jack close to her side.

Maddie had short light brown hair and lavender purple eyes.

She also wore a black and teal blue hazmat suit. Maddie was breathing heavily as Jack pushed her in a wheelchair. Maddie was 9 months pregnant with their second child and she had just gone into labour an hour earlier.

Their first born, Jasmine or just Jazz, was at Jack's mothers house.

"We were on our way to pick up my daughter when my water broke." She gasped in pain to the nurse escorting them into the maternity ward. "What's your name honey?" The nurse asked.

"Maddie. Maddie Fenton." She groaned as another contraction hit.

"Ok Maddie, how old are you?" The nurse asked as she wrote on the note pad. "She is 24." Jack answered. It wasn't long before Maddie was in a bed with her legs in the air.

"Come on Mrs. Fenton you can do it, push!" The doctor encouraged as he waited for the baby to come out.

Jack held onto his wife's hand tightly as she pushed with all her might. After 10 hours of labour the baby came into the world, strong and healthy. It was a beautiful baby boy.

They named their newborn son Daniel James Fenton...

* * *

About 70 miles away in Wisconsin the billionaire Vlad Masters slammed the phone in his office down in a fit of rage. He had long sliver hair in a pony tail, azure blue eyes and he wore a black tux suit.

He was best friends with Maddie and Jack back in collage but thanks to an accident caused by Jack his was in hospital for 5 years.

In that time Maddie had married Jack. After he got out of hospital he didn't get back in touch with the Fentons but he still kept tabs on them. He had just received word that the woman of his dreams had had another child, a son, with the man he despised.

"It should have been me who married Maddie, I should be that baby's father, not that fat fool!" Vlad screamed.

But he soon calmed down as he remembered his plan. Ever since he had heard of Jack and Maddie's wedding he had been plotting his revenge against the man who ruined his life.

He had planned to do this with Jasmine but at the time he didn't have the proper resources to pull it off but now he had enough money to do it.

When the time was right he would make the Fenton family pay...

* * *

After have some well earned sleep Maddie and Jack started lovingly at their boy inside the incubator.

He was wrapped in a fluffy baby blue blanket. "I told you he would all be a boy, your mother owns me a chunk of fudge now." Jack cooed as he genitally stroked Danny's cheek.

Maddie just smiled at her husband.

"Isn't he beautiful." She smiled happily. "Yes he is, I'm the happiest man in the world." Jack replied. "He has your eyes." Maddie pointed out when their son opened his eyes and looked at his parents with interest.

"He also has your smile." Jack counted when Danny smiled as his father tickled under his chin.

Once they had Danny's birth certificate sorted out the next day Maddie and Jack smiled as the took their son home for the first time...

* * *

"Jazzy princess, come meet your new baby brother!" Jack cheered as they walked into their house. "But I thought you said I was getting a new baby sister!" A two year old Jazz whined.

"No sweetie, we said it might be a sister OR a brother." Maddie smiled as she knelt to her daughter's height.

She then showed Jazz Danny's face. "I guess he's cute." Jazz pouted. Maddie and Jack just laughed...


	3. Sick Mind

**Chapter 2: Sick Mind**

Four days after they had brought the boy home Maddie and Jack headed to Jack's mother's house.

When they got there Jack's mother Molly Fenton was there at the door to greet them. Molly was a 47 year old woman with short black curly hair with a few greys in it and blue eyes.

She wore a pink jumper and a long white skirt.

They headed into the living room where a few of their relatives were. Molly carried her new grandson while Jack carried Jasmine. "These are my grandchildren. Jasmine and Daniel." Molly said with a smile full of pride.

Everyone smiled and awe at the new tiny treasure...

* * *

Back Wisconsin Vlad went over his plan.

His plan to still Maddie and Jack's new child. He had a fake birth certificate, social security card and other essentials he would need to prove Daniel was his. Daniel James Master.

It had a nice ring to it in Vlad's sick mind.

Everything was ready. Now all Vlad need was an opportunity.

* * *

About two weeks after giving birth to them, Maddie took her son to the park while Jack was at work and Jazz was at daycare. As she sat on a park bench with her son in his stroller she sang him a little song in a warm and gentle voice.

" _Hush, little baby, don't say a word._  
 _Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird_

 _And if that mockingbird won't sing,_  
 _Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring_

 _And if that diamond ring turns brass,_  
 _Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass_

 _And if that looking glass gets broke,_  
 _Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat_

 _And if that billy goat won't pull,_  
 _Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull_

 _And if that cart and bull turn over,_  
 _Mama's gonna buy you a dog named Rover_

 _And if that dog named Rover won't bark_  
 _Mama's gonna buy you a horse and cart_

 _And if that horse and cart fall down,_  
 _You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town_."...

* * *

In Wisconsin Vlad browses quietly in a baby store as he waited for the employee who was helping him to return.

He was doing some last minuet shopping for when he took what was rightfully his. Soon the lady returned with some baby clothes. "So when's the baby due?." The lady smiled.

"Soon. Really soon." Vlad replied with a small smile.

"This your first?" The lady asked happily. Vlad nodded. "I had one last year. You won't get any sleep but you'll love it." She reasurred. The lady then scanned the clothes and other items.

"That will be $150." The lady said.

But Vlad was too busy thinking in a little world of his own. "Sir?" The lady said, slightly worried. "Oh sorry, here you go." Vlad smiled and handed the lady the money before getting the stuff and leaving...

* * *

When he got home Vlad went upstairs to one of his many bathrooms and stared in the mirror.

"Good day doctor." He smiled at her reflection. "Her history? Well the patient has had no wife and no children and the one who he wants to start a family with is married to another man." Vlad frowned.

"But like I always told him, there's a cure for everything if your willing to take matters in your own hands."

Vlad Masters then went pulled something out of his bag. "Yes doctor, I knew you would have a solution." He smiled at his reflection and turned to the item that was in his hands.

It was a male nurse's outfit...


	4. Abducted

**Chapter 3:** **Abducted**

Back in Amity Park Maddie paced around the house anxiously as she carried Danny in one arm and talked on the phone with a doctor. It had been 5 months since the boy had been born.

"I just took it again, it's 104!" She exclaimed as Danny cried.

Her son had just come down with a fever and Maddie was very worried. The doctor said something on the other end of the line. Maddie nodded. "I'm leaving the house right now." She said and made a dash for the door...

* * *

Maddie sang softly to Danny as she and Jack speed walked into the hospital.

Jack had left work early and had taken Jazz to Molly's house and met up with his wife at the hospital. They raced down the corridor desperately looking for the children's ward.

Jack suddenly notice a male nurse walking by with a hospital mask on and walked up to him.

"Excuse me but could you tell us where the children's ward is?" He asked. The nurse nodded and pointed to the end of the hall. "Thank you." Jack smiled and he and his wife ran towards the children's ward.

The nurse slowly turned around and stared at them as they left.

It was Vlad Masters...

* * *

Jack held onto his wife's shoulder as she silently cried.

They watched Danny as he lay restlessly in the cot. "I should never of took him to the park, it was too soon." Maddie sobbed. "It was not your fault pumpkin." Jack reasurred his wife.

"Maybe I'm not ready to be a mother of two." She sobbed loudly as more tears poured down her cheeks.

Jack sighed and wrapped his wife in a comforting hug. "You are a great mother. Everything is going to be fine." He whispered before looking up. "Our baby is going to be fine right?" He asked the nurse.

Once again it was Vlad Masters.

However Jack and Maddie didn't recognise him as he was still wearing the hospital mask along contact lenses and a black wig. "Of course sir." Vlad smiled at the married couple.

"Babies bounce back faster then us. I see this sort of thing all the time." He lied.

"See." Jack smiled happily at Maddie. As the two of them shared their family happy moment Vlad took a quick glance at baby Danny. "What's your baby's name?" He asked.

"Daniel." Maddie smiled.

"That's a good name for the young man." Vlad smiled. Suddenly a doctor came over to talk to Maddie and Jack. When Vlad noticed the doctor he quickly slipped away before being noticed.

"Ok, we're giving him antibiotics now and the fever should brake by morning." The doctor assured them.

They both released a sigh of relief. "Do you want to stay the night with him?" The doctor asked. "I have to get back to work." Jack replied with a hint of sadness in his voice.

The doctor nodded and then left the couple alone with their baby.

"Your going to be ok." Maddie cooed as she gently stroked Danny's chin...

* * *

Maddie sighed as she sat in a chair in the corridor.

Maddie hadn't had a good night's sleep since he had been born, even though she had gone through it with Jazz it still took a toll on her this time around. Vlad suddenly appeared from around the corner.

"Hey there Mrs." He said calmly.

"Oh, hey." Maddie smiled when she saw who it was. Vlad smiled behind the mask and sat next to her. "What's your name?" He asked. "It's Maddie Fenton." She replied in a friendly voice.

"I just wanted to say that I heard what you were saying and your a good mother Maddie." Vlad explained.

"You really think so?" Maddie asked. "Of course Mrs. Fenton I can see it clear as day." The man replied. "Thank you sir." Maddie smiled. "I can also see that your so very tired." Vlad smirked.

"Oh I am, Danny keeps waking me up every night at who-knows what hour in the morning." Maddie groaned.

Vlad's smirk grew slightly but Maddie couldn't see it. "Why don't you go home and rest for a little while?" He suggested kindly. "But I don't want to leave him here alone." Maddie muttered.

"Maddie relax, we have your number so if anything happens we'll call you. Besides the baby doesn't cry for you, you cry for the baby." Vlad pushed on.

Upon seeing her reluctant expression he sighed. "Tell you what, I'll watch him myself." He promised. "I guess I could get a quick shower and pick up a few things." Maddie shrugged. Vlad smiled.

"I have to get back to work." Jack said when he walked over to the two of them.

"Can you drop me off home on your way back?" Maddie asked him. Jack nodded and Maddie turned to Vlad. "I'll be back soon, please look after my baby boy." She begged.

Vlad nodded and the couple left...

* * *

That night Vlad went over to Daniel's cubicle and carefully lifted the baby boy out of his cot. "Shhh." She soothed when the infant began to whimper. Vlad stuck here head out of the cubicle curtains to make sure the cost was clear.

He saw a nurse pass some paperwork to the receptionist.

He watched carefully as the receptionist filed some paperwork, completely distracted. The silver haired man adjusted the infant in his arms before sneaking his way passed without the receptionist noticing...

* * *

Vlad made it to the elevator with no trouble.

He was carrying his coat in one arm and his bag in the other. As the elevator went down he heard a whimper. "Oh no. Don't do that Little Badger." He soothed and opened the bag slightly to reveal Danny curled up inside.

The elevator suddenly dinged and the doors opened.

Vlad quickly closed the bag and straightened up just as a security guard stepped in. As the elevator started to go down again he eyed Vlad curiously. "Haven't seen you around here before." He admitted.

"I just started." Vlad lied.

"That explains it then. The only way to survive the late shift is to make sure you get plenty of sleep on your day off." He advised. "I'll keep that in mind, thank you." He replied.

The elevator doors opened and Vlad quickly got out and headed for the entrance...


	5. You'll Cry For The Baby

**Chapter 4: You'll Cry For The Baby**

As Vlad Masters speed walked down the sidewalk in the cold Amity Park night he kept looking over his shoulder in case he was being followed.

Once he was sure that no one was close by he knelt door and opened the bag.

"Shhh it's ok, it's ok, nothing's going to hurt you." He whispered to Danny as he lifted him out of the bag and held him in his arms. Danny cried out loudly for his biological mother and father.

"I got you now Little Badger." Vlad sighed as he leaned against a wall before heading to his car hidden in a nearby ally...

* * *

Back at the hospital a nurse was just coming to check on Danny to make sure his fever was down. However, when she pulled back the cubicle curtains the cot was completely empty.

Her eyes widened and she quickly ran to the receptionists desk to ask if Danny's parents had taken him home.

After looking through some papers the receptionist shook her head. After half an hour of searching the entire hospital up and down the hospital had no choice but to call the police...

* * *

Maddie Fenton groaned as the phone began to ring.

She had just taken a little nap while Danny was at the hospital, his sister Jazz was still at Molly's home and Jack had gone to work. "Hello." She groaned sleepily when she picked up the phone.

" ** _Is this Daniel Fenton's mother?_** " The man on the other end of the line asked.

"Yes it is, who's calling?" Maddie asked as she rubbed her eyes. " ** _Is your baby at home with you now Mrs. Fenton?_** " The man asked. Maddie frowned at this question.

"No, I left him at the hospital. What's wrong?" Maddie asked in a worried tone.

" ** _I am so sorry to tell you this Mrs. Fenton but your baby appears to be missing from the hospital._** " The man said. Maddie's eyes widened in horror. "He's missing? How can he be missing?!"...

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" Jack cried as he and Maddie ran into the children's ward.

The place was swarming with cops. Jack ran up to Danny's cubical and pulled the curtains. The cubical was cut off by police tape and the crib where they last saw their baby son was empty.

Maddie burst in tears and Jack quickly went to comfort his wife.

A detective walked up to them. He wore a black suit and a badge on his belt as well as a gun. "Hello, I am Detective Carl Benson." He said to the couple. This was the one who spoke to Maddie on the phone early.

"Between 2:30 and 3 medical personal, or someone posing as medical personal, removed your son from the ward." He explained.

"Will they hurt my baby?" Maddie sobbed. "I can't answer that Mrs. Fenton." Carl admitted. Maddie cried even harder. Jack looked frantic. "What about the security cameras? There has to be something on those." He said and pointed to the one looking straight at Danny's cubical.

"Unfortunately the cameras aren't working today." Carl sighed.

"Finger prints?" The large man pushed desperately. "I am afraid that none we found match anyone who has committed a crime in the state of New York." Detective Benson replied.

Jack Fenton had to take several deep breaths to control his frustration.

"The kidnapper either worked at the hospital or pretended to work at the hospital. So we're checking the files now." Carl added. "How long is that going to take?" Maddie sobbed.

"I can't answer that Mrs Hamato."

Now Maddie was losing her patience. "Maybe you can answer this; how are you going to find my baby?" She growled. Jack attempted to comfort his wife be giving her a hug but she violently pulled away from him.

Carl sighed.

"Why don't you tell us what you do know. Did you speak to anyone privately?" He asked. Jack shook his head. "Yes I did, that male nurse remember." Maddie reminded her husband.

"He told me that the baby doesn't cry for you, you cry for the baby." She explained.

Her eye's widened in realisation. "Oh God. That man who tried to get me to leave earlier!" She whimpered. "Did you get his name?" Carl asked as he pulled out a notepad.

"He wasn't wearing a tag." Maddie sobbed.

"Can you describe him to me?" The detective asked. "He was just taller than me." Maddie said. "He had brown eyes and black hair." Jack added as Carl wrote these things down.

"Around our age." Maddie exclaimed.

Jack frowned slightly. "There was something familiar about him but I can't think what it is."...

* * *

Vlad smiled at the infant in the car seat next to him.

By now he had taken off the wig and removed the contact lenses. He had thrown the nurse outfit away and was now wearing his black tux again. Vlad driven off onto the highway to Wisconsin.

Danny was sleeping peacefully in the car seat.

Every so often however Vlad would look in the rear-view mirror to make sure he wasn't being followed. But but he sped down the highway to Wisconsin cut with no trouble at all...


	6. Lies

**Chapter 5: Lies**

It had been a week and so far no progress had been made in the case so the police had no choice but to turn to the public for help.

So a press conference was held in front of town hall where Carl Benson addressed the public. Jack and Maddie Fenton were at his side as he spoke and Jazz was at daycare.

"We have reason to believe that this man is responsible or is involved in the kidnapping of Daniel James Fenton." He said and held up a wanted poster.

"Amity Park has posted a $10,000 reward for any leads on this man's whereabouts. This is the first time in Amity Park history that a child has been abducted from the hospital." He added.

Carl then stepped down to let the parents say a few words.

"I just want my baby boy back home safely, he didn't have to do that to me. I was the one carrying Danny for 9 months, he didn't have to take him from me." Maddie sobbed.

Jack put a loving arm around his wife's shoulder before speaking.

"I think that this man is just scared because he thinks we're going to press charges but I wanna tell him I won't press charges against you, just bring our son back." He added...

* * *

Back in Wisconsin Vlad was sat in his office watching the news report.

Danny was sat in a baby bouncer quietly napping while Vlad scanned the press conference for any incriminating information against him. Every so often he would check to make sure Danny was ok but the baby just slept on without a care in the world.

Suddenly a group of Vlad's employees that worked in the mansion burst in.

There was a large man named Skulker who was Vlad's right hand man, a red head named Spectra who was Vlad's assistant, a rock punk teenager named Ember McLain and a biker girl named Kitty who were the maids in the mansion.

But they seemed to do more damage than cleaning.

Vlad had told them he was going to be bringing his newborn son home but they didn't know Danny was stolen and thought he really was Vlad's son. "Hey Vlad, where is the little tiger then?" Ember grinned.

Before Vlad could answer they saw Danny in the bouncer seat.

"Awwwww, he's so cute and chubby!" Kitty squealed. "I have to get a picture." Spectra smiled and pulled out her camera. The flash woke Danny up and he stared at the strangers in confusion and slight fear.

"Can I hold him?" Ember begged.

"Ok but be carefully he's been a little sick this morning." Vlad warned. Ember carefully lifted Danny out of the seat and smiled down at him. "So what's the whelps name?" Skulker asked as the ladies dotted on the baby.

"Daniel James Masters." Vlad replied.

"He looks more like a Danny. That's right, big sister Ember's gonna call you Danny." Ember cooed in a baby-voice. "What ya watching Vlad?" Kitty asked when she noticed the TV.

Vlad grabbed the remote and quickly turned it off.

"Nothing important, Spectra can you go get Daniel's bottle?" He asked. Although upset that she'd be away from Danny Spectra obeyed...

* * *

Back in Amity Park Maddie and Jack were putting the wanted posters all over town.

After a while Maddie went to the park and sat on a bench, watching the mothers with their children. Jack came to join her. "Hey." He smiled weakly as he sat next to her.

"Carl said that their going to expand the search since there is no trace of him in Amity Park." He sighed.

"Tell him don't bother, they're never going to find him Jack." Maddie sniffed. "Yes they will honey, everything will be alright." Jack reassured. "Jack just stop!" Maddie shouted.

"Why are you mad at me! What happened at the hospital wasn't you're fault. Nobody could have know this was going to happen." Jack explained.

"I keep thinking about that night with that nurse and all those things he said to me." Maddie frowned. Jack sighed and hugged his wife...

* * *

Back in Wisconsin Vlad was in the nursery with Spectra, trying to get Danny to fall asleep.

"When is his birthday?" Spectra asked as Vlad paced back an forth with Danny in his arms, trying to get the baby settled. "14th of January." Vlad said. "How come it's taken you nearly a month to bring him home?" She asked.

"They kept him in the hospital for a while." He lied.

"And you didn't call anybody?" She asked suspiciously. "I didn't want you all to worry." Vlad shrugged. "Well you did a crap job at that." Spectra frowned. "Ok you want to know the truth? When I got to the hospital they said he wasn't going to make it but he did." Vlad smiled down at Danny.

"You're my little miracle baby Daniel." He said softly...

* * *

Back at their home in Amity Park Maddie was upstairs crying in the bathroom.

The door opened and Jack stepped inside and Hugged her yet again. Jazz came in to see what was going going on but upon seeing her parents so upset she quickly ran up to them and hugged her mommy tightly...


	7. Growing Up

**Chapter 6: Growing Up**

"It's been a year since the infant Daniel James Fenton was snatched from the Amity Park hospital and his parents have filed a $100,000,000 lawsuit against against the city." The reporter announced before turning to Jack Fenton.

"Danny's life is priceless. No sum of money in the world could measure up to having my son back." Jack explained.

The camera then turned to Maddie. "I can't believe the police haven't found my son yet. In the beginning there were helicopters and police officers everywhere but it all died down rather fast." Maddie glared...

* * *

In the police station Jack waited in the lobby until he saw the man he had been waiting for.

"Detective Benson!" He exclaimed when the man came through the front door. "I need some good news." Jack said desperately. "We're still working on the case Mr. Fenton." He replied and turned to leave.

But Jack wasn't letting him go.

"You said you'd find him." Jack glared. "Look, witnesses say that they saw the man you described with a baby leaving the hospital the day Daniel was taken and we're looking into it." Carl explained.

But this seemed to make Jack angrier.

"If Danny was the son of a rich family you would have found him by now." Jack snarled. "You really believe that?" Carl asked. "At least he'd still be in the papers and I want you to keep your word. Find my son." He glared before leaving...

* * *

Vlad smiled as he walked into the mansion back from a business meeting.

Skulker and Spectra were away taking care of business for the day so it was just Kitty and Ember home with Danny. Ember was playing with Danny while Kitty was getting the one year old a snack.

Vlad frown at the missing child report on the side of the milk carton.

It was of Danny Fenton. But the girls didn't notice the report and Kitty threw out the now empty milk carton. "Hello there my little badger." Vlad smiled and gave Danny an small kiss on the forehead before putting his stuff away.

"He missed his daddy." Ember cooed.

"What are you doing?" Vlad asked when he saw Kitty sowing some fabrics together. "I am making Danny a new outfit. A new coat and hat." She smiled. "That's cute Kitty. Hey Vlad wait 'til you see what we've been working on all day, right Danny?" Ember grinned.

She then stood Danny on his feet and slowly let go.

"No way." Vlad gasped in joy and shock. "Yes way." Kitty smiled. Danny started to waddle towards Vlad. His first steps. All three of them laughed as Vlad picked Danny up when he reached him.

"Great job Daniel." Vlad smiled...

* * *

Back in Amity Park Jack and Maddie were at the bank to create a trust fund. "So I understand that the two of you wish to open a bank account, is that correct?" The accountant asked.

"Yes a trust fund for Daniel Fenton." Jack replied.

"And who is he?" The accountant asked as he wrote everything they said on a piece of paper. "He's our one year old son." Jack said. "Well, that's perfect planning. So where is the little one now?" The accountant smiled.

"Do you see him anywhere?" Maddie glared at the accountant.

"He's not with us at the moment, but he will be. Soon." Jack quickly said...

* * *

Vlad drove through Wisconsin with a now 5 year old Danny in the passenger seat.

Today was Danny's first day at school. Vlad was giving him a quick lecture as they drove. Danny just sat there quiet as a mouse. "Don't talk back to your teacher, if you need to use the rest room just put your hand up and say 'I have to go' and what do you do if an adult stranger tries to give you candy?" Vlad asked.

"I say no and run away." Danny replied.

"Good boy." Vlad smiled. "Do I have to go to school?" Danny frowned. "Yes Daniel you do." Vlad said. "Can't you teach me?" Danny begged. "I can't teach you everything Daniel, don't you want to be smart like that man on TV?" Vlad asked as they pulled up in-front of the school.

"But I like it at home with you, Skulker, Kitty, Speccy and Ember." Danny whined.

"Listen Daniel, daddy loves you and he just wants what's best for you. You're daddy's miracle baby Daniel." Vlad smiled. Just then the bell rang. "Go on now and make me proud!" Vlad exclaimed as Danny ran into the school yard...

* * *

A now 12 year old Danny laughed as he jumped on Vlad, who was asleep.

"Come on Dad get up, it's time!" Danny laughed. "What did I say about bothering me so early in the morning?" Vlad groaned. "But Dad it's Christmas morning! I want to see what I got!" Danny squealed as he pulled on Vlad's pyjama shirt.

"Alright I'm coming." Vlad yawned as he slipped into his slippers.

"Hurry up Dad! Tucker's gonna be here any minuet!" Danny exclaimed as he ran down the stairs. Tucker Foley was one of Danny's two best friends and he was a huge techno-geek that he met in kindergarten.

Tucker wore a long-sleeve yellow shirt, a black belt, green cargo pants, brown boots, glasses and a red beret.

His other best friend was a girl named Samantha Manson, or just Sam for short. She was a self-proclaimed goth who was fascinated with the subliminal and nether-worldly and was a very outspoken ultra-recyclo-vegetarian.

Sam wore purple lipstick and has short black hair with a small ponytail at the top of her head held back by a green hair tie.

She also wore a black choker around her neck and a black tank top exposing her midriff with a purple oval in the centre. She had a black striped skirt with a green crosshatch design, purple leggings and black combat boots along with a pair of black bracelets around her wrists.

He and Vlad went down stairs to the living room and there stood a giant Christmas tree in beautiful decorations.

There were mountains of presents at the bottom. The Foley's were already there. The boys quickly dove in and started unwrapping the presents. Tucker's parents smiled and his mother held up a camera.

"Smile!" She chuckled and snapped a picture just as the boy looked up...

* * *

"Dad I can't find it." Danny groaned as he came upstairs.

He was now 16 years old. Vlad sighed. Danny had grown a rebellious streak in his teens but Vlad was confident he would grow out of it. "It's up there somewhere but you have to go or you'll be late for school again." Vlad sighed.

Danny grabbed his backpack and head for the door.

"Bye Dad."...

* * *

Back in Amity Park Maddie walked into the lobby of the police station.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Detective Carl Benson." She said to the receptionist. "Oh I'm sorry he retired last week, hang on." The receptionist said and made a quick call.

A minuet later another, younger detective came down.

"Can I help you?" He asked as they shook hands. "I'm Maddie Fenton, my son Danny Fenton was kidnapped 16 years ago and I'm here to look at the book." Maddie explained.

"Yeah, he told me you might come down." He smiled and took Maddie up to his office and let look at the missing children's file.

This book contained the names and pictures of every man or woman who had been caught with kidnapped children. Maddie turned the pages and studied each picture carefully but she didn't see anyone who looked like that nurse.

"I'll never forget that man." She muttered.

"The baby doesn't cry for you, you'll cry for the baby."...


	8. Discovery

**Chapter 7:** **Discovery**

A now 19 year old Danny sighed as he stepped into the kitchen where Ember was washing dishes.

Kitty had been fired last year for stealing money from the mansion for her boyfriend Johnny. He had just gotten home from taking Sam back to her house after their date.

That's right Daniel Masters and Samantha Manson were officially a couple and had been for 3 years.

But a week ago Sam had told Danny something mind-blowing. "When were ya going to tell me?" Ember asked, not turning around to face the raven haired man. "What are you talking about?" Danny asked.

Ember turned around and gave Danny a knowing look.

"Vlad ain't as stupid as you seem to think Danny and when he finds out about this he is going to be so pissed off at you." She said. "What if Sam's parents kick her out? What if Dad kicks me out? What if we both get kicked out?!" Danny panicked.

"Hey chill, He'll be pissed but he won't throw you out, he loves you to much." Ember reasurred.

"Will you tell him for me?" Danny asked with the best puppy eyes he could muster. "No, you and Sam can tell him together but me and ya pal Tucker will be there for you." She replied.

Danny smiled and hugged the woman who he considered his big sister...

* * *

Back in Amity Park the Fentons were having a big meal in celebration of Danny's 19th birthday as they did every year. They were sat there with their now 21 year old daughter Jazz, her husband Dash and their three month old daughter Hillary.

Back Jasmine had had enough of her parents balling their eyes out at the mere mention of Danny's name.

True she missed Danny as much as they did but she also knew when to draw the line. "Are we seriously going to do this every year on his birthday?" She glared at her parents.

"Yes and we won't stop until either Danny comes home or we die." Jack promised.

"This isn't healthy, you have to let it go." Jazz insisted. "And if, God forbid, something were to happen to either you or Hillary would you want us to just let it go?" Maddie asked.

Jazz sighed and ate her food silently...

* * *

The next night Danny had invited Sam over so they could tell Vlad the big news. Ember and Tucker led them up to Vlad's office where the man himself was waiting for them.

He smiled when he saw them.

"Ah, good evening Samantha. How are you doing?" He smiled. "I'm fine Mr. Masters." Sam said nervously. "So tell me Tucker, how did your job interview go in Amity Park?" Vlad asked.

"I got the job sir." Tucker grinned.

"Great job lad." Vlad said. "Maybe Danny and Sam could move down there with Tucker, I hear it's a great place to start a family." Ember suggested. Danny and Sam looked un-easy.

This behaviour did not go unnoticed by Vlad.

Both Sam and Danny gulped as Vlad stared directly at them. "What is she talking about Daniel?" He asked Danny with a frown. "I could get a job there and a place for me, Sam and a baby." Danny said.

Vlad's frown deepened as he rose up from his seat.

"Daniel, did you get Samantha pregnant?" He asked firmly. Danny could only nod. "And what of Samantha's parents?" He asked. "They said to get rid of it or don't bother coming home." Sam admitted.

Vlad sighed.

There was a deafening moment of silence. "Samantha I want you to go to your house an get your things." Vlad suddenly said. This was not the reaction any of them were expecting.

"You're not mad?" Danny asked.

"No, I'm happy! I'm going to be a grandfather!" Vlad laughed like a mad man as he hugged them. Danny and Sam breathed a huge sigh of relief. "Ok we need to get some vitamins and check ups." Tucker said.

"We can get our own place." Sam smiled.

"No, we have plenty of room right here in the mansion, I want my grandchild to have the best!" Vlad exclaimed happily. "I'll go to the bank and get some money to get our own place." Danny whispered to Sam...

* * *

A week later Danny was planning to go to the bank but first he need something from Vlad.

"Hey, did you find my birth certificate? I need to go to the bank soon." He said to Vlad after breakfast. "It's in my office somewhere, I'll handle it when I get home from work." Vlad promised.

"That's what you said two days ago Dad." Danny sighed.

"I'll handle it when I get home from work." Vlad repeated firmly. "I promise." He quickly added before leaving for work. Once he was sure Vlad was gone Danny hurried up to Vlad's office to hunt down his birth certificate.

He opened almost every draw and file in that office but so far he found nothing.

But it seems he spoke to soon as he suddenly found a birth certificate with his name on it. This was one that was forged by Vlad the day before he had taken Danny from the hospital...

* * *

"Next please!" The accountant called.

Danny stood up, birth certificate in hand, and went into the office. "Here are the forms and my birth certificate." Danny said as he handed the forms to the accountant so he could get the money.

The accountant began to type this information into the computer.

But the frowned when he got the results. "I'm sorry but we have no record of your birth." He said. "What? No Daniel James Masters, born in Wisconsin 14th of January 1997?" Danny asked in shock.

"There is no record of the of a Daniel James Masters in Wisconsin." The accountant assured.

"I didn't make it up, try again." Danny said. The accountant sighed but he did check again. It came back with the same results. "This document is a forgery." He said and held up Danny's birth certificate.

"No it's not." Danny insisted.

"Don't make me call the police." The accountant warned as he handed the forms back to Danny. Danny glared at him but left the bank with a word...


	9. More Lies

**Chapter 8: More Lies**

Back at the mansion Vlad was sat in his armchair with a bowl of popcorn, watching a comedy. Suddenly Danny stormed and turned the TV off and stood right in front of Vlad.

"What did you do with my real birth certificate?!" He demanded.

"Daniel, I was watching that!" Vlad glared. "The state of Wisconsin has no record of my birth!" Danny exclaimed angrily. Vlad froze when he saw the fake birth certificate in Danny's hand.

"And who told you that Daniel?" Vlad asked.

"I went into town with the fake certificate that I found on your office." Danny spat and tossed the fake certificate onto the table. "You went into my office without my permission?" Vlad glared.

"To find my birth certificate." Danny growled.

"I told you to never go in my office!" Vlad exclaimed. "They almost called the cops on me!" Danny shouted. Vlad just stared at him. "What's going on? Why don't I have a real birth certificate?" Danny asked.

But Vlad looked away and didn't say anything to him.

"Why?!" Danny snarled as he tightened his fists in anger. "She left you here and she never came back." Vlad muttered. "What?" Danny glared. "She was someone I tried to help get off the streets." He added.

"What are you talking about now?" Danny demanded.

"Your mother. She left you on my doorstep. She was a drug addict and a prostitute I was trying to help get her life together." Vlad explained. "So you're not my real father?" Danny asked.

"She left you here because she knew I'd give you the love you needed and I did." Vlad said.

Danny sat next to him. "Didn't I?" Vlad asked with a warm smile. "What was my mother's name?" Danny asked. "You don't need to know all that." Vlad replied. "Yes I do." Danny insisted.

"All that matters right now is you, me, Sam and that baby." Vlad assured.

"People called me 'little Vlad' when I was a kid 'cause I looked like you. You pretended to be my real father. How could you lie like that?!" Danny exclaimed. "Daniel, you can't be mad at me for that. I took you out of a bad situation and I did my best for you and that's all you need to know." Vlad smiled.

Danny just glared at him and stormed out the room...

* * *

"You sure you guys don't want to stay until Sam's had the baby?" Ember asked as Danny and Sam placed their suit cases inside the car. It had been almost a month since Danny had discovers Vlad wasn't his biological father and he and Sam had decided to get a place of their own.

Sam was also showing a definite baby bump that Danny could cup his hand around.

"We'll be fine Ember." Danny promised. "Well you and that baby are always welcome at my place." Tucker smiled. "Thanks Tucker." Sam smiled. "Tell me the truth, did you know?" Danny asked Ember.

"He told me that he was your biological father and I believed him." Ember replied.

"Why? Why did you believe him?" Danny asked. "I didn't think he would lie about something like that." She admitted. Danny sighed. "Look Danny here's the truth, I don't care who your parents are." Ember said.

"But I do." He replied and went to help Sam with the rest of the bags.

"Are you sure you wanna know? 'Cause the truth doesn't always turn out the way you want." Sam warned. "Sam if I don't know who I am how am I going to tell our baby who they are?" He asked her.

"Alright I have the last two bags." Vlad said as he walked towards them with the two suit cases.

Danny and Sam went back inside to make sure they had everything. "Baby on a doorstep?" Ember asked. Vlad rolled his eyes. "You're gonna have to tell him more than that Vlad." She added.

"Mind you're own business Ember." Vlad glared.

Danny and Sam climbed into the cab without a word. "Call me!" Vlad called out as they drove away...

* * *

Two weeks later Vlad had gone to visit them in their new home.

It wasn't as big as the mansion but it was a nice house in a nice neighbourhood and they didn't live to far away. Danny had applied to become part of the police force and Sam had owned a book and artifacts store before she got pregnant.

Sam was at a doctor's appointment so it was just him and Danny.

While Danny was in the kitchen getting them something to eat Vlad sat on the sofa watching TV. Suddenly a news report from Amity Park came on that sparked Vlad's interest.

It was an update on the Fenton case.

" _He was a tiny figure baby for a tiny time, but nearly 20 years since he was snatched away from the hospital the ache remains_." The new woman said before the camera turned to Maddie.

" _I feel it in my spirit_." She said.

" _Maddie Fenton and Jack Fenton are the mother and father of the abducted child Daniel Fenton_." The news woman said. The camera turned to Jack. " _Anyone could have him. I could walk passed him any day and he wouldn't recognise his own father_." Jack said.

Vlad quickly turned the TV off.

He thought about Maddie and how much he hurt her, how much he loved her. Sometimes part of him wanted to take Danny, go to Amity Park and knock on the door of FentonWorks.

To tell Maddie her son was alright.

But every time he thought of telling Maddie the truth, he reminded himself that he had worked too hard to create this life for himself, this life with Danny, to bring it all crashing down...

* * *

"Come on Sam push!" The nurse encouraged.

Sam had finally gone into labour and she was in the maternity unit with Danny holding her hand. "Come on babe, you can do it." Danny said and kissed his fiancee on the forehead as she cried out in pain.

Suddenly there was a baby crying.

Sam and Danny's eyes widened was the nurse lifted up a beautiful new born baby. "It's a healthy baby girl." The nurse smiled and handed the baby to Danny. She had a tuff of black hair and violet eyes.

She had her father facial structure.

"A girl. We have a beautiful baby girl." Danny smiled as a tear of joy rolled down his face. He and Sam hugged each other as their daughter looked around this strange new world...


	10. Alive

**Chapter 9: Alive**

Danny sighed as he wrote the letter.

Sam and their new born daughter Dixie were coming home tomorrow and Danny was really excited but was also deep in thought. When he held his daughter for the first time he wondered if his parents had felt that pride and love he felt.

 _ **Dear Oprah**_

 _ **I'm writing to you because I can't think of anyone else who can help me. I've recently found out that the man who raised me is not my father. My fiancee and I have just had a baby girl and I've just gotten a job as a cop.**_

 _ **My baby and fiancee make me happy but inside I feel lost.**_

 _ **Can you help me find my parents? I need to know the truth in a life filled with lies.**_

 _ **Sincerely**_

 _ **Daniel Masters**_

* * *

"Smile!" Tucker grinned as he snapped a picture of Danny, Sam and their now 5 year old daughter Dixie.

Dixie's black hair was up in a pony tail and she wore a blue hoodie, red shorts, red cap and red and white sneakers. Today was Dixie's first day at preschool school and she was really excited.

"Have a great day at school little lady." Tucker smiled as Dixie and her parents got in the car to go to school.

"Bye Uncle Tuck!" Dixie waved as the car started. Tucker was Dixie's godfather and he was also best man at Danny and Sam's wedding "My name is?" Danny smiled as they drove.

"Dixie Lilith Masters. I'm 5 years old." Dixie replied with a smile of pride.

"And I live in?" Sam asked. "Wisconsin." The 5 year old giggled. "Very good princess." Danny smiled. "Daddy, where you and Mommy born in Wisconsin too?" Dixie asked.

"Your mommy was born here but I don't know where I was born princess. But I'm gonna find out."...

* * *

After taking Dixie to school and Sam to work Danny went home to do some research as he was off duty today. Ember was there with him as she, Tucker and Vlad visited from time to time.

Danny was scrolling through the 'National Centre For Missing and Exploited Children' website in hopes of finding something.

He paused when he saw a picture of a baby and clicked on it. It was a picture and information on Daniel James Fenton. "Look at this." Danny said to Ember. "You're on that website again?" She asked.

"No look at this. He was born September 29th 1996." He insisted.

Ember rolled her eyes but looked at the picture anyway. "Do you think it's me?" He asked her. But she shook her head. "There's no way that baby's you, he's hardly got any hair." She replied.

"But he looks just like Dixie did, look again." Danny told her.

Ember looked at the picture again but this time she really focused. "He does look like you did at that age." She shrugged. "Daniel James Fenton was last seen in the Amity Park hospital children's ward." Danny read out loud.

Ember shook her head

"No way, sure Vlad's twisted but he wouldn't have done all that. Besides, if he did kidnap you he would have changed your name." She explained. Danny looked down in defeat.

Ember didn't like seeing him so upset and besides it was better to be safe than sorry.

"Call the number." She told him. Danny picked up the house phone and dialled the number. It rang twice before someone picked up. " _ **National**_ _**Centre For Missing and Exploited Children**_. _**This is Detective Keith**_." A man said on the other end of the line.

"I may have information on a missing child." Danny said.

"Well we're not sure he's missing." Ember reminded him. "He's missing." Danny glared at her. "He thinks he was abducted from the hospital." He said to the man on the phone.

" _ **Is the child in intimidate danger**_?" Keith asked.

"No but we've been trying to get information now for the passed five years with no luck." Danny explained. " _ **Ok sir, can you tell me something about him**_?" Keith asked.

"Like what exactly?" Danny asked.

" _ **How old is he**_?" He asked. "Twenty four." Danny replied. " _ **And his race**_?" He asked. "White American." He replied. " _ **Does he have any characteristics? Any birthmarks**_?" The man asked.

"No he doesn't." Danny sighed.

"Yes he does, he has a birthmark on his right arm." Ember suddenly said. "Right, a birthmark on his right arm." Danny said to the man. " _ **Who is he? Who's missing**_?" The man finally asked them.

"Me. I'm missing."...

* * *

A blonde haired woman ran up to Detective Keith who was now in charge of the Fenton case. "Kieth look at this. We took the picture that Daniel Masters sent us of him when Vlad first brought him home and the one of Daniel Fenton at one month.

We did an ageing progressing sequence on both and I think we have a match." She smiled.

"Get this to the Fentons." Keith smiled...

* * *

Back in her home in Amity Park Maddie Fenton was sat in the kitchen on her laptop looking through her emails.

Suddenly one popped up from the National Centre For Missing and Exploited Children. Maddie was a bit surprised by this but opened the email anyway.

 _ **We may have found your son. Please call.**_

 _ **Open attachment.**_

Maddie paused and started to shake.

They had been down this road before. The centre would say that they might have found her son but when she looked at the photos she could tell right away that it wasn't her son.

Nevertheless Maddie opened the attachment.

A picture of Daniel Masters as a baby popped up. Maddie let out something that sound something like a mix of a scream, a grasp and a sob. " **DANNY'S ALIVE**!" She cried.

Jazz came running into the kitchen to see what was wrong.

" **OH GOD! MY BABY'S ALIVE! IT'S DANNY! MY SON'S ALIVE!** " She sobbed...


	11. Reunited

**Chapter 10: Reunited**

When Jack came home that evening he saw his wife waiting for him in the living room.

She looked slightly shaken up but happy at the same time. "What's wrong Maddie?" He asked. "The centre called me earlier; they think that they've finally found him Jack." She replied.

"My God, really?! Wait, how'd they know it's him?" Jack asked.

"We'll have to take a DNA test to know for sure." She said. "We shouldn't get our hopes up." He said when he saw Maddie's excitement. hey had been down this road before and he had seen Maddie's soul crushed each time.

Maddie quickly pulled out a small photo Danny had sent to the centre that Tucker took a week ago.

"Look at him Jack then look me in the eyes and tell me he's not our son." She glared at her husband. "He has your eyes." Jack smiled at the photo. He then looked at his wife with tears in his eyes.

Maddie was close to crying as well.

"It's really him Maddie. We've finally found our baby baby." He sobbed as the two embraced and laughed...

* * *

The next day Jack and Maddie went to the clinic in Amity Park while Danny went to the one in Wisconsin.

All three took a DNA test. It would take a day or two for the results to come back and until then they all had to wait and hope. When he got home that afternoon Danny was on the laptop looking up the address and phone number for the Fentons.

There were three Fenton families in Minnesota, where the town of Amity Park was.

Before he called these numbers Danny wanted to try one last time to get the truth out of Vlad. He went down stairs and saw Vlad with Dixie reading 'The Ugly Duckling' in the living room.

"Good girl Dixie! You're teacher is going to be impressed." Vlad smiled when the 5 year old finished a whole page by herself.

"Grandpa Vlad." Dixie said. "Yes princess, what's wrong?" Vlad smiled. "Why do you live so far away? I want you to come live with us." She said. "Oh princess, maybe one day." Vlad smiled as Danny walked into the living room.

"Daddy, Grandpa Vlad might come and live with us one day!" Dixie exclaimed happily.

"Dixie, can you go and help Mommy in the kitchen and leave me and Grandpa alone for a minuet?" Danny smiled at his daughter. "Bye smarty-pants!" Vlad chuckled as Dixie ran into the kitchen.

Once she was gone Danny took a seat opposite Vlad.

"She is reading so good. I'm sure you're very proud." Vlad smiled at him. After a moment of silence Danny sighed. "I need to know about my parents." He said. Vlad sighed in annoyance.

"Daniel, I didn't come here to argue with you." He said.

"No matter what you say, as long as it's the truth, I won't get mad." Danny promised. "You want to know the truth? Ok then, your mother was a whore and your father was a fat idiot. You were an accident, they didn't want you so I took you in." Vlad glared.

Danny looked at his hands.

"And now you're treating me like I did something wrong, putting me on trail like I did something wrong when I did the right thing! You know what I should have done? I should have left you behind just like your parents did!" Vlad spat.

"Get out!" Danny shouted before getting up to leave.

"Get out?! Just who do you think you're talking to boy?!" Vlad shouted. "I'm talking to you! I want you to get out of my house, take all your stuff and get out! All I wanted was the truth." Danny glared as small tears gathered in his eyes and with that he left.

" _ **I don't need this!**_ " Vlad shouted as he slammed the book down on the floor in anger.

Later that night Danny sat on his and Sam's bed in silence. Sam was in the shower and Dixie was fast asleep in her room. He sighed and picked up his phone. He dialled in some numbers and after the second ring somebody picked up.

"Hello, is Jack or Maddie Fenton there."...

* * *

The next day Danny and Sam packed up the car and drove all the way to Amity Park with Dixie. The married couple remained silent the whole drive except when Dixie asked them a question.

Soon they pulled up across the street from FentonWorks.

As they were getting their bags from out the car Jack and Maddie came out to greet them. The two families froze when they made eye contact. No one said a word for a few moments.

Maddie smiled at Danny with tears in her eyes and gave him a big hug and kisses while Jack hugged Sam and Dixie.

"It's really you." Maddie whispered when they parted. Danny smiled as Jack gave him a hug and Maddie knelt down to Dixie's level. "You must be Dixie." She smiled and gave the 5 year old a hug...

* * *

After all the kisses, hugs and tears had been shed Jack and Maddie led the family inside.

In the living room was family from both Maddie and Jack's side. "Danny, this is you're Aunt Alicia, she's been crying all day." Maddie smiled as she pointed to the older woman close to them.

"Over there's my brother and your Uncle John Fenton and your cousin Danielle, named after you." Jack said.

"And this is you're sister Jazz, brother-in-law Dash and niece Hillary." Maddie told him as Jazz hugged him. "How you all doing everybody? This is my wife Sam and our daughter Dixie." Danny said as he put an arm around Sam.

"Oh thank God." A voice said behind them.

They turned and saw Molly walk into the room. "Welcome home child. I'm your grandma Molly" She smiled and hugged her grandson. "Thank you grandma." Danny sighed.

Maddie and Jack smiled at each other...


	12. Parental Bonding

**Chapter 11: Parental Bonding**

That night, after everyone had headed home, Danny was helping Maddie and Jazz in the kitchen.

Sam had gone to put Dixie to bed. Jack and Maddie let them have the guest room and Danny insisted on sleeping on the coach. Maddie smiled at Danny as she washed and he dried while Jazz put them away.

Danny smiled back at her.

"You have your father's smile." She said. "And I love Humpy Dumpty's music." Danny grinned. "That's because I used to sing you their songs when you were just a little baby, you wouldn't go to sleep otherwise." She smiled.

"I'm also a neat freak, I clean all the time, it drives Sam crazy." He laughed.

"I know where he got that from." Jazz grinned. "I wish you had gotten some of it too." Maddie grinned at her daughter who laughed in return. "Was the man who raised you a neat freak?" Jazz asked him.

"Not like me and Maddie." He replied.

Maddie frowned slightly at the thought of Vlad. She and Jack had never felt so betrayed in their lives. "Is it true when the news said you grew up almost completely isolated from the rest of society?" She asked him.

"Jasmine!" Maddie scolded.

"What? I'm just wanna know about his life." She defended. "It's alright. The house I grew up in was nothing like this and the man who took me is nothing like Maddie and Jack, but you can't always believe everything you hear on TV." He explained.

Maddie just smiled at him...

* * *

Later that evening Danny was helping Jack in the lab with some gadgets that were on the frits. "Where did you learn how to build stuff?" Jack asked as Danny repaired the gadgets with hardly a problem.

"When I was 6 years old my Dad would let me go to my friend Tucker's and we would tinker with his parents car and other stuff." Danny smiled.

"Your Dad?" Jack frowned slightly. After an awkward moment of silence until Jack smiled at Danny. "Mechanical engineering's a good skill to have." He said. "I know, it comes in handy when your car breaks down and your in the middle of nowhere." Danny chuckled.

"So I hear you're a cop." Jack said.

"Yeah but there isn't that much crime in my area I normally just stop a few purse snatchers and teen punks." He explained. Jack suddenly stopped his work and turned to face Danny.

"Danny, we may not have the past together but we will have a future."...

* * *

"Are you mad at Vlad Masters?" Jazz asked as she and Danny sat on the coach where Danny was going to sleep for the night. By now everyone but himself and Jazz were asleep.

"What do you think?" Danny replied.

"Was he mean? Was he scary? What was he like?" She asked. "He had two sides. One time he got so mad at me he hit me in the face with a book, then he felt so bad he took me, Sam and Tucker to the fair." He explained.

"Wow, a book?" She said in disbelief.

"What was it like for you growing up here?" Danny asked her. "It wasn't perfect. Mom and Dad were always worried that something would happen to me so I didn't have much freedom. They cried a lot for you." Jazz explained.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Well their happy now so even if the DNA doesn't match can you still come and visit?" She asked. Danny was a bit surprised by that question. "Just you being here gives them hope." She added.

Danny just sighed...

* * *

Once he was sure everyone was asleep Danny called up Tucker. "Hey it's me." He smiled when Tucker finally picked up. " _ **What took you so long to call dude** **?**_ " Tucker yawned.

"We had a big family dinner." He replied.

" _ **Is the DNA back yet?**_ " He asked. "Their my parents Tuck, I know it. It kinda feels like home." Danny admitted. " _ **That's great.**_ " Tucker sighed. "Why don't you sound happy for me?" He asked his best friend.

" _ **Danny just don't forget who you are.**_ " Tucker told him before hanging up...

* * *

The next day Sam and Dixie decided to go sight seeing while Danny spent some time with Maddie. "So what're we gonna do today?" He asked her and they headed for the RV.

But Maddie just kept staring at him.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Danny asked. "No. You don't understand what me and your father went through and now, seeing you standing here..." She trailed off.

Danny just smiled at her.

"So, if you could do anything today what would it be?" She asked. "Well I would like to go to the mall and pick Sam a gift for her birthday in three weeks but..." Danny looked away nervously.

"But what? I'll take you anywhere you want to go." She smiled.

"You know the papers haven't come back yet." Danny remained her. "Are you giving me attitude?" She joked. "Sorry, it's just I've never had a mother before."...

* * *

Danny and Maddie's time together was amazing in Danny's mind.

They had gone to the mall, had lunch, talked and discovered they had quite a few things in common. During their trip to the mall Danny had seen something he knew Sam would love.

A pear with a pair of black bat wings attached to the side, hanging off a dark purple chain.

He had bought it and was planning to wrap it up when they got back to FentonWorks. When they got back to Maddie's house Jack, Sam, Dixie and Jazz came out to meet them.

In Jazz's hands was the DNA results.

"It's positive." He told them. "It's positive?" Danny said in disbelief. "Thank you God!" Maddie sobbed as she and Jack crushed their son in a hug. "It's a miracle." Maddie sniffed.

"I knew it from the first time I saw that picture." Jack smiled.

"The phones been ringing off the hook. The press is coming by tomorrow to interview us here." Jazz explained. Jack knelt down to Dixie's height and smiled at the little girl.

"It's official now Dixie, you can call me Grandpa." He told her.

"Just like Grandpa Vlad?" She asked innocently. Jack's smiled faltered for a second but he just gave his granddaughter a warm hug...


	13. On The Run

**Chapter 12: On The Run**

Back in Wisconsin Vlad was sat in his office watching a news report on the TV.

" _ **Daniel James Fenton who was kidnapped from Amity Park Hospital over 20 years ago solved his own kidnapping; he will be reunited with his biological parents today in what is sure to be an incredible reunion.**_ " The news lady smiled.

But Vlad wasn't smiling.

He was in full panic mode. He knew it would only be a matter of time before the police came round to question him. He quickly got dressed, grabbed a few things and headed for the front door.

But before he left he grabbed a framed picture off his desk of Danny...

* * *

A few minuets later the police were banging on Vlad's front door.

As they knocked the door it suddenly fell open since it was unlocked as Vlad had left the mansion in a hurry. The two officers cautiously investigated the entire mansion but there was no sign of Vlad and several of his things were gone as well.

After reporting this to the Amity Park Police department the chief there called Carl Benson.

Even though he had retired some years ago Carl never gave up on the Fenton Case. "Thank you for coming in." Tom, the new chief of police greeted as he and Carl walked down the hallway.

"Happy to help. This is the type of case that haunts you after retirement." Carl replied.

"Is there anything else that didn't make it into this file?" Tom asked him as they looked over the case file. "Just about anyone breathing in Amity Park Hospital that night. They ID another woman but when couldn't pin it on her." He sighed.

"You're gut?" He asked.

"It's the man who raised him."...

* * *

"I'm about to go to another conference, what's up?" Danny asked.

He was on the phone with Tucker. " _ **Have you heard from Vlad?**_ " Tucker asked. "No why?" He asked. " _ **The police came looking for him but he disappeared and Ember said he's not answering his phone and she's worried.**_ " Tucker explained.

"Look the conference is about to start, I gotta go." Danny said before quickly hanging up...

* * *

Meanwhile Vlad was driving on a highway away from Wisconsin. He then stopped at a gas station to get some food and gas. He walked inside and handed one of his many credit cards to the cashier.

"Fill it up." He said in a no nonsense tone.

He scanned the card but frowned. "Sorry this one's declined." He said and handed the card to Vlad. Vlad frowned at this. The police must have cut off his credit cards when they realised he had made a run for it.

Suddenly Vlad's eyes widened when he saw a police car pull into the gas station.

It was a cop on break. He quickly handed the cashier money and speed walked out the gas station and into his car and drove off before the cop noticed him...

* * *

Back in Amity Park Danny and his parents and his sister were at a press conference outside of town hall. "How do I feel?" Danny repeated when a reporter asked him that question.

"I feel complete." He answered with a smiled.

"I've always dreamed about this; now, after 24 years, I can sleep." Maddie added. "Do you have anything to say to Vlad Masters?" A reporter asked. "I want him to suffer." Maddie glared.

Danny's eyes widened slightly at this.

"I want him to do time and suffer just like I had to suffer for 24 year." She added with hate in her voice. "Jack, you said before that you didn't want to press charges, do you still feel that way or have your feelings changed over the years?" Another reporter asked.

"They have changed over the years, but whatever the court decides is alright with me." He replied.

"Can we get a shot of the four of you together please?" A photographer asked. All four of them huddled together and smiled as the flashes from cameras almost blinded them.

"Daniel, do you have anything to say about Vlad Masters? Is it true he was abusive?" A reporter asked.

Danny stayed quiet for a minuet before looking at his father. "When I look at Jack Fenton I see me. With Vlad my father, the other man-I don't what to call him, I would always be searching for things we had in common but there wasn't anything there." Danny explained.

"Alright, no more questions." Maddie said and she and Jack started to lead Danny away...

* * *

After the press conference Jack and Maddie took Danny to a dinner at the mall. Jazz had to go pick her daughter up from school. "Can you believe this?" Jack asked his wife as he and Maddie stared at Danny.

"It's so good to be together again." Maddie sighed happily.

Suddenly Danny's phone started to ring. "Hello?" Danny said but there was no answer. Danny frowned as he knew very well who it was. But not wanting his parents to worry, he hung up and told them it was a prank call.

"So what do you think Danny? She want's to fly us to Chicago and everything." Maddie smiled.

"I just don't feel like sitting on Oprah's coach for an hour talking about Vlad." Danny said a bit aggressively. "What's wrong son?" Jack asked. "Things have been kinda tense lately and Vlad's missing." He admitted with a sigh.

"You don't have to worry about them anymore, they're not your family Danny." Maddie said.

Danny's phone went of again and this time Danny wasn't going to take silence for an answer. "I know it's you! Say something!" Danny growled as he got up and stepped away from the table.

" _ **I know this looks bad.**_ " Vlad's voice said.

"You stole my life!" Danny glared. Maddie saw red as she shot up from her seat. "Is that him?! Is that Vlad?!" She yelled as she tried to take the phone off Danny, but Jack gently pushed her back in her seat.

" _ **Look, just give me a minuet and I will straighten this out.**_ " Vlad reasurred Danny.

"Whether you did it or you didn't you never take responsibility for anything!" Danny spat before hanging up. He slumped back into his chair as Maddie placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder...


	14. Not Guilty

**Chapter 13: Not Guilty**

Vlad was a quiet as a mouse as he walked right into the Amity Park police station. He didn't even try to hide his face from the police walking passed or anything else like that. He just walked up to the front desk with a sharp frown.

"My name is Vlad Masters and I'm here to straighten out this mess so where is your boss?" He asked quickly.

The front desk called Tom and the man took Vlad to his office to get his side of the story. "Tell me what happened Vlad." Tom told the millionaire.

"There was this boy and he loved dolls, all kinds of dolls, but he got tired of these dolls because they couldn't walk, talk, they couldn't love him back. That wasn't fair was it?" Vlad asked him.

Tom looked up from the report he was writing.

He saw Vlad staring coldly at him, waiting for an answer. "No." He replied. "He just wanted somebody to love him back." Vlad added. After a moment of silence Tom looked Vlad dead in the eye.

"Vladimir Masters, you're under arrest for the kidnapping of Daniel James Fenton."...

* * *

"Why don't we go to the bar tonight, you know, have a boys night out?" Jack smiled as he and Danny walked through town. "I think it's time for me, Sam and Dixie to go back home." Danny sighed.

"Ok then, lets go home Danny-Boy." Jack smiled at his son.

"No, I mean back home to Wisconsin." He said. "No don't! Am I being too pushy?" Jack asked almost desperately. "No it's not that Dad, I appreciate all of this, I really do." He reasurred his father.

"Then why do you want to leave?" Jack asked.

"It's just that, I have a job to get back to and so does Sam, Dixie has school and friends down there as well." He explained. Jack didn't say anything as they kept on walking.

Danny just sighed...

* * *

As soon as Danny's car pulled up outside his and Sam's house reporters were suddenly in there faces asking questions and flashing cameras like the parasites that they were.

"No comment." Danny and Sam hissed as they speed walked inside with their bags and daughter.

The two of them breathed a sigh of relief when they were safely in their home. "Auntie Ember!" Dixie suddenly exclaimed when she saw Ember sat on their sofa in the sitting room.

Ember smiled at them as she got up from her seat.

"Hey pretty girl, did ya miss me?" Ember smiled as Dixie ran into her arms. Dixie nodded happily and hugged Ember. "Could you come to Amity Park with us next time please?" She asked.

"Dixie, go help your Mommy un-pack upstairs, I'll be there in a minuet." Danny quickly said.

Dixie ran upstairs and Sam gave Danny a kiss on the cheek before following her daughter. "So you heard the news about Vlad?" Ember asked as she and Danny sat down on the sofa.

"Yeah, I saw it on TV." He replied.

"His lawyers want to meet with you so they can discuss strategy." She told him. "I can't." Danny said quickly. "You can and you will, he's your family. Danny, you hear me? You can't leave him hangin'." She explained.

"Look I'm going by Daniel Fenton now." He said.

"You're still just Danny to me." She glared. Danny didn't say anything else as he got up and went upstairs to go help Sam and Dixie un-pack...

* * *

In the prison of Amity Park, Walker, the warden, was waking the criminals up and getting them out of their cells.

Some were going the the cafeteria, some to the yard and some had visitors. Walker then walked up to the last door in the hallway and banged on it loudly before pulling it open.

"Move it Masters. You've got a visitor." Walker glared as he opened the cell door.

Vlad, now dressed in a blueish grey prison jumpsuit, sighed before getting up off the bed and following the warden. Before he left he stuck a picture of Danny at graduation on his cell wall...

* * *

"You have to make him." Vlad growled when Ember told him what Danny said.

"If they convict me it will be 25 to life." He added. "Vlad, he doesn't want testify in court and he doesn't want to see you." Ember repeated emotionally. "You have to make him!" Vlad growled.

"I can't keep cleaning up after you where Danny's concerned. He's his own person." She glared.

"Ember, please." Vlad begged slightly.

"Vlad, you took that child's life from him!" She exclaimed. Vlad looked away. "You kept him in the dark about his family for years. You had plenty of opportunity to make this right but you didn't." She spat.

"What am I supposed to do now Ember?"...

* * *

The next day Vlad went on trail in Amity Park. When he walked into the court room the first two faces he saw were Jack and Maddie's staring at him with such hate and anger.

He quickly looked away from them and took his seat.

He couldn't bare Maddie's hateful stare. "That man took everything from us." Maddie hissed to her husband. "All rise." Walker told them when the judge entered the court room.

"How does the defendant plea?" The judge asked Vlad's lawyer, Bertrand.

"My client pleads not guilty your honour." Bertrand replied. Maddie and Jack looked at each other in disbelief...


	15. The Reality

**Chapter 14: The Reality**

Vlad was once again back in his lonely prison cell. But now the wall against his bed was covered in pictures of Danny from when he was a baby to Dixie's first day at school. On his lap was the children's book 'The Ugly Duckling'.

He suddenly picked up a pen and piece of paper

 _Dear Daniel_

 _I think of you everyday. I miss you, Samantha and Dixie so much it makes me want to cry. I hope I will see you soon._

 _Love_

 _Your Father..._

* * *

Back at the Fenton house Maddie and Jack were in a state of panic. It had been nearly three weeks since they had last heard from their son.

"Has he returned any of your calls?" Maddie asked as she paced in the kitchen while Jack was at the table.

"I've left 5 messages." He sighed.

Maddie took a deep breath as she ran hand through her hair and looked Jack dead in the eyes. "Jack, we can't lose him again. We can't." She said desperately. Jack stood up and pulled his wife into a hug.

At the top of the stairs Jazz heard her parents and pulled out her phone. She dialed Danny's number but it went to voice mail.

"Hey Danny, it's your sister. Listen, both Mom and Dad tried to call you the other day but never heard back. They tried texting you but never heard back. Danny, please call them; they need to hear from you." She sighed before hanging up...

* * *

Back in Wisconsin Danny and Sam had taken Dixie to the park where they had a soccer game we're the girls vs (and beat) Danny.

As they were having a family picnic Danny's phone buzzed. He looked and saw he had a missed call from Jazz. He quickly turned his phone off and focused on his family.

That night, when he was sure Dixie and Sam were asleep he went downstairs and dialed a number.

"Hello, I'd like to change my phone number."...

* * *

The next day Jack and Maddie had another interview with the news. The lady asked them why they and Danny had grown distant

"I am happy my son came back to me. The problem we're having right now is it's just hard for him to cope with us, I mean he hasn't been with us for 24 years." Jack said with a sad smile on his face.

"Is there anything you would like to say to Daniel?" The lady asked.

"I love you and I want you to come back and give us a chance. To make up for lost time." Jack replied.

"I was in such a high when I first reunited with my son. You couldn't tell me anything, I was floating on air and it was a great moment." Maddie smiled; but then her smile slowly dropped. "Then one day after telling his story to the news he changed. In just that day. I think it had a lot to do with Vlad Masters." She spat at the name...

* * *

Back at their home in Wisconsin Danny and Sam were enjoy breakfast with their daughter.

"Where's Grandpa Jack?" Dixie asked innocently as she took a bite ofher cereal. Sam stopped eating her breakfast and avoided her husband's gaze.

"He's back in Amity Park." She said calmly.

"Where's Grandma Maddie?" She asked in the same sweet voice.

"She's in Amity Park too." Danny replied.

"Where's Grandpa Vlad?" She finally asked. Danny and Sam shared a nervous look before Danny cleared his voice. "He went away." He sighed.

"Is he mad at me?" Dixie asked in a scared voice. Danny pushed his breakfast away and knelt down to his daughter's height.

"No princess, he's not mad at you. Sometimes people do bad things and when they get caught they have to go away." He explained. Dixie looked down for a moment before looking at her father with hopeful eyes.

"Did he say he was sorry? When I do something bad I say sorry and you and Mommy give me a hug."

Danny and Sam could only sigh and pulled their daughter into a tight, protective embrace...

* * *

Back in the courtroom Ember was testifying on Vlad's behalf.

"Miss McLain, what is your relation to the defendant?" Bertrand asked her.

"Vlad Masters is my employer. What you're saying he did was despicable, but he is a good man. He's not perfect, he's deeply flawed. But he loves Danny and he is a good father." She explained.

Next it was Tom on the stand testifying for the Fenton family.

"Vlad Masters knows that he caused a lot of pain. He had been alone for years after the accident and he never believed that he'd have a family and he blamed Jack Fenton for cauding him this pain. So in my opinion he did kidnap Daniel Fenton and he has much as confessed it in my office." He explained.

Jack gripped his wife's hand as she shook...

* * *

Back in Wisconsin Danny was sat on the sofa in the dark living room. Dixie had gone to school and Sam was at her store. He had been given some time off work.

Suddenly the front door opened and Tucker stepped into the room.

"Get up now Danny." He said harshly as he turned the lights back on. "What happened to your phone?" He asked as Danny sat up.

"I disconnected it." Danny replied in a dull voice. "I needed to just drop out." He added with a sigh.

"Well you need to drop back in." Tucker told him.

"Why? So I can help Vlad?"

"Because you have a life to live."

"Who's life am I living? Vlad's? Jack and Maddie's? If I spend time with Jack and Maddie I'm betraying Vlad but if I talk about Vlad or spend time with Ember I'm betraying them!" He exclaimed and slumped back into the sofa.

Tucker sighed and sat next to his best friend.

"I know this has been hard on you. I know people have made it hard for you, but if you choose to call yourself Fenton or Masters I don't care. Point is you need to get up and get on with your life." He said.

"I just keep thinking what my life would have been if I had grown up with my real parents." Danny admitted.

"Okay. But where do you go from here?"...

* * *

Back in Amity Park Maddie was washing dishes when she got a knock on the door. Jack was out and Jazz was back homewith her family. She ran to the door and when she opened it her heart skipped a beat.

Standing on her doorstep was Danny.

Neither said a word, they just stood their looking at each other.

Maddie then stepped closer and hugged her son with tears in her eyes. And he returned the hug...


	16. Father VS Father

**Chapter 15: Father VS Father**

Mother and son were now sat in the living room talking.

"Listen, I'm sorry about losing touch." He said with remorse in his voice.

"I'm sorry too sweetie. Your Father and me were just so happy to have you back in our lives that we forgot how much all of this has affected you." Maddie sighed.

Danny's fists clenched as he took a deep breath and looked his mother in the eyes. "Why didn't you look harder?" He asked quietly but Maddie still heard it.

The question caught her off guard.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

Danny's glare deepened. "Anyone who knows me knows how much I wanted to find my real parents, I searched end searched for you. Why didn't you look harder?" He asked with more force. By now Maddie had tears in her eyes.

"Danny you have no idea how hard we looked. I knocked on more doors and passed out more posters then I ever had in my life. We couldn't find you!" She exclaimed as tears rolled down her face. "But we never stopped looking." She sniffed.

"I'm sorry." Danny said as he stared at the floor while Maddie wiped her tears off her cheeks.

"There's been so much pain, I just want you to be happy Danny." She said.

"But I'm just not ready. I'm not ready to leave my whole life and start over as Daniel Fenton." He admitted. Maddie gently took his hands ad he lifted his head to look at her.

"I promise we'll take things slow." She smiled. Suddenly she went up stairs and came back with a box in her hands. She handed it to Danny and he opened it.

Inside was his birth certificate in a beautiful frame.

Maddie smiled soft as Danny gave her a teary smile...

* * *

Jack gripped the wheel of his RV tightly as he pulled up outside the prison.

"Hello, my name is Jackson Fenton and I am here to see Vladimir Masters." He said in a dangerously calm tone.

"He know you're coming?" The officer asked.

"No." Jack replied.

"Park over there, I'll put you through security." The officer said. Jack nodded and drove into the prison parking lot...

* * *

Once got inside a police officer led him to where Vlad Masters was waiting for him.

The two men just sat there staring at each other. "I could just punch that smile off your face." Jack finally spat with some much hate in his voice.

But Vlad kept on grinning at his former friend.

"Is that why your here?" He asked smugly.

"I came here because I need to find some way to forgive you." He glared. Vlad just stayed silent. "Why did you do it to me?" Jack asked him.

"From over here it doesn't look like anything has been done to you." Vlad replied while Jack looked at him in complete disbelief. "What are you so upset for? You have him now." The sliver-haired man glared.

"I might have Danny now, but stole 25 years of my life. I wasn't there when Danny took his first step, I didn't see him go to the prom, I wasn't there when he and Sam had my granddaughter. Those are moments I'll never have." Jack growled with tears in his eyes.

"You stole 5 years of my life after that accident." Vlad said.

"You stole 25 years of mine. I didn't go around and steal somebody else's baby!" He snapped as tears fell.

"No but you still had Maddie and another child, I didn't have anyone." Vlad defended. Jack furiously wiped his tears away.

"That's no excuse!" He snapped.

"I needed that child more than you!" He shouted.

There was a tense moment of silence

"I saw Maddie on TV and I thought about giving him back. But then Little Badger would look up at me; people started to say we looked alike, they even called him 'Little-Vlad'. Everyday he became more and more mine." Vlad said a smile.

"He wasn't yours he was mine!" Jack exclaimed.

"I fed him! I clothed him! I taught him right from wrong! That boy who you're parading around on TV, _**I DID THAT**_!" Vlad shouted at the top of his lungs.

The two of them stared at each other before Vlad leaned back in his chair.

"You should be thanking me." He said smugly.

"I should be thanking you?! It's taking everything I've got not to jump across this table and kill you!" Jack shouted. Vlad closed his eyes and clenched his fists as he took deep breaths.

When he opened them Jack saw he had tears in his eyes.

"I know you hate me. You, Jack Fenton, have a lot of love in your life but me? I've been loving people and loving people for years." He sobbed. "It's one thing to love somebody but it's another thing for somebody to love you back. Danny loved me back. I have never felt that before." He sniffed as tears flooded his face.

"You could have adopted, try internet dating or even get a cat! Why did have to take my son?! ANSWER ME!" Jack howled.

But Vlad just silently cried...

* * *

Back in the courtroom it was Vlad who was on the stand.

"On the 14th January 1997 I went to Amity Park Hospital and took a child. Then I got back to my car, I went back home and I raised him as my own." He confessed.

Maddie and Jack watched him with cold eyes. Vlad into Maddie's eyes.

"I knew it was wrong."...

* * *

After a few minutes everyone rose as the judge returned with his decision.

"Vladimir Masters. You've pleaded guilty to one count of kidnapping and in light of your confession the court hereby sentences you to 12 years in prison." The judge said.

Vlad just stood there like a statue. Ember looked to the ground in grief while Maddie and Jack shared a look of disbelief as the officers took Vlad away...

* * *

Jack was not happy.

"That's it?" He asked angrily as he and Maddie left the courthouse. "That's what our suffering is worth? I thought it was 25 to life?" He growled.

"He plea bargained." Maddie sighed.

"We gotta appeal this." He said. But Maddie shook her head.

"We just gotta live with it Jack. All of it."...


	17. Name

**Chapter 16: Name**

After the trail Danny finally agreed to talk to the press. He was sat a chair with the same woman who had talked to his parents with a camera in front of them.

"I have a few questions for you Mr Fenton. Or would you prefer it if I called you Mr Masters? She asked.

There was a pregnant pause.

"I'm not Masters; that's the name that was forced on me. I'm not Fenton; that's the name that was taken from me. My name I'd Danny, that's the name that feels more like me. The name that feels most like home."...

* * *

After his interview Danny, Sam and Dixie got into a cab and headed straight for the prison. Danny was going to see Vlad for the first since he met his parents.

Once they arrived there a police officer led them into a room next to the visiting room with a bullet proof window between them.

While they were have their stuff checked Dixie saw Vlad through the window.

"Grandpa!" She smiled and ran up to the window. As soon as Vlad saw her his eyes widened and he shot up towards the window with big smile on his face. He placed his hand on the glass parallel to her's and they laughed.

Vlad looked over her head and saw Danny staring at him with no emotion.

The two just stared at each other...

* * *

 _ **This story is based on the true story of Carlina White with some changes...**_


End file.
